


Settle down

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [54]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Campfires, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico and Piper are friends, Nico is so head over heels, Sleepy Will, Tired Will, piper is a good friend, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will has curly hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico likes playing with Will’s hair, Will ends up falling asleep and Piper comes to talk with Nico.  Not directly in that order.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 309





	Settle down

**Author's Note:**

> Have I probably used this title before? Probably. Is it another Alec Benjamin song? Yes. We stan tired Will. I am also tired. Also I swear to god the Nico Di Angelo/Will Solace tag only comes up first during the day. When I usually post it’s so hard to find usually. Anyway, enjoy.

Nico has started to drone out the rest of the conversations that were around him. Singing and laughing around the campfire.

He carded his fingers through Will’s hair as he leaned on his shoulder, sleeping soundly.

Nico was honestly surprised that he was able to sleep through this much noise, Nico, being a light sleeper, would wake up at the very smallest creak. Unless, he was in Will’s arms.

Maybe it was the same for Will.

Nico didn’t mind being used as a pillow by his boyfriend. Even though Nico probably wasn’t very comfortable, with his bony shoulders and skinny frame. Will was a lot more comfortable to lay on.

Will’s hair was also extremely soft. And all his curls added some extra fluff. Nico could run his fingers through Will’s hair all night.

But that would make it frizzy, and then Will would complain. 

_ But _ Will wasn’t awake right now, so his hair was free game.

“You two are disgustingly adorable,” Piper stated, plopping down next to Nico. Startling him.

“What are you talking about?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows.

“ _ What am I talking about _ ?” Piper gasped, “you’re literally giving him that love struck puppy look and running your fingers through his hair.”

“I am  _ not _ ,” Nico scoffed, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

“It’s okay to admit that you’re sickeningly cute and that you’re head over heels,” Piper shrugged and leaned back on her hands, “I’m surprised he’s sleeping though, it’s kinda loud.”

“He can sleep anywhere,” Nico grumbled, thinking back to all the times that he’s found Will in odd places in a dead sleep.

Piper chuckled, “I see that.”

“You aren’t sitting with Jason?” Nico asked.

“Jason and Percy are arguing, I left Annabeth to deal with it for a bit. I couldn’t stand to see you two being all lovey dovey without intervening,” she glanced over to where Jason and Percy were sitting, in the middle of a very heated discussion, “daughter of Aphrodite and all.”

“You only flaunt your ’daughter of Aphrodite’ thing when you want to get drama,” Nico insisted.

“Eh,” Piper waved her hand dismissively, “so, how’d it all happen?”

“You’re just proving my point more.”

Piper laughed, “I think that he’s good for you.”

“I think that I’m super lucky,” Nico sighed and twirled one of Will’s curls around his finger, “who knew someone would like me back?”

“That’s why it’s a good thing to give people a chance, to not avoid things without trying it,” Piper nudged his shoulder, “you put yourself out there and look where it got you.”

Nico’s lips turned up in a very faint smile as he looked down at his lap.

“You’re happier?”

“Yeah.”

“I think Will is too.”

“Oh yeah, when he’s not with you or doing his counselor duties he’s constantly pestering me and my siblings,” Piper smiled, “it’s beginning to become a problem.”

“It is also a problem for me when my boyfriend comes into my cabin in a full face of makeup and he looks even more beautiful than he normally does,” Nico muttered, half under his breath. 

“I have nothing to do with that,” Piper held her hands up in submission. Nico raised one eyebrow at her.

“Okay… maybe I have a  _ little  _ to do with that.”

Will shifted on Nico’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of Nico’s neck, a position that could no  _ way  _ be comfortable. He muttered something incomprehensible.

“I think that’s my cue,” Piper stood up and brushed off her pants, “I’m happy for you Nico, I’m sure that everyone else is as well.”

“Thanks,” Nico nodded at her as she returned to where Jason was.

“Why’d you let me fall asleep?” Will drawled, his voice muffled.

“Because what kind of person would I be if I woke you up?” Nico asked, petting Will’s hair.

“A responsible boyfriend,” Will yawned and sat up.

“You need sleep,” Nico brushed some of his curls out of his face, “I know for a fact that you haven’t been getting much sleep the past few days.”

Will blushed and turned away, “how do you know that?”

“Kayla yells about it all the time, and I’m a light sleeper Will.”

Will huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I’ve been sleeping just fine, for your information,” he grumbled.

“Sure,” Nico rolled his eyes, “whatever you say. Was my shoulder comfortable?”

“You’re very cold,” Will responded, which wasn’t much of an answer, he wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist.

“Was that a compliment or an insult?”

Will didn’t answer him.

Nico glanced at the fire which was still burning brightly, even this late into the night. Campers laughed and cheered.

“Maybe we should go back to my cabin for the night,” Nico suggested, Will hummed, tracing patterns with his fingertips on Nico’s arm.

“C’mon,” Nico untangled himself from Will’s arms and lugged Will to his feet, “if you fall asleep out here again, I might just leave you.”

Will gasped incredulously, “how rude!”

Nico only rolled his eyes, pulling Will away from the campfire while his boyfriend continued to spew random nonsense.

Piper managed to catch his eye and smiled at Nico. Nico made an attempt to smile back but he didn’t know if it had its desired effect.

“I wouldn’t leave you if  _ you  _ fell asleep,” Will insisted, yawning, “I’d pick you up and carry you to bed, because you’re so small.”

“I could make you sleep in your own bed tonight,” Nico threatened.

“Oh please don’t,” Will begged softly.

“Then be quiet.”

Will pressed his lips together in a thin pout, linking his and Nico’s fingers together. Nico didn’t think that Will could look anymore beautiful than he did right now, disheveled, frizzy hair and sleepy eyes, the moonlight barely reflecting onto his features, so raw and human that Nico couldn’t believe that this angel of a person was actually his boyfriend.

“Tomorrow morning when you try and wake me up in the morning,” Will interrupted Nico’s swooning thoughts, “don’t.”

“I thought you children of Apollo rose with the sun or something,” Nico tried to play off the probably obvious blush on his face.

“I’m removing myself from the family, I’m sleeping in until noon tomorrow. Don’t even wake me for breakfast.”

“I’m waking you for breakfast.”

Will heaved a sigh.

“You can’t pester  _ me  _ to eat breakfast then try and skip breakfast yourself!” Nico insisted, “that’s not how it works Sunshine.”

“It was worth a shot,” Will grumbled, “and we don’t ‘rise with the sun’ as long as we can help it.”

“‘As long as we can help it’” Nico repeated, making air quotations.

“We don’t talk about those other mornings,” Will furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sounds festive.”

“Don’t wake me up at sunrise, I'll stab you.”

“I’ve been through worse!”

“Do  _ not  _ test me Death boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t actually know how good of friends Piper and Nico are in canon and I easily could have changed it for Jason. But I felt like writing Piper idk. Hopefully this isn’t OOC but I also got to write Nico swooning over Will. (And lemme be honest I also do that.) I like Will a lot. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. I love you all! <3  
> (Also I didn’t really know how to end this)


End file.
